Usuário:Rosalinda00000
Sobre mim Meu nome é Fabíola, eu tenho 13 anos, e sou apenas uma garota estranha que ama jogos com paqueras. Todos acham que eu sou apenas uma garota tímida e que não fala, mas na verdade eles não sabem de nada. E agora você deve estar se perguntando: Como assim você não fala?. Calma que eu vou te explicar. Quando eu era pequena ninguém dava bola para mim, e como ninguém falava comigo eu me acostumei a não falar com ninguém, e é assim até hoje. Eu só falo com meus pais, meu irmão (que ainda é um bebê) e minha avó. E eu estou pouco me fodendo para o que pensam de mim, porque se eu não falo o problema é meu. E a pior coisa que você pode fazer é perguntar porque eu não falo, porque eu vou ficar com uma raiva tua, que eu te mato só com o olhar, do mesmo modo quando falam das minhas espinhas, o problema é meu se eu tenho esse troço na minha cara. E para o seu próprio bem nunca me pergunte sobre nada disso. Agora que eu estou mais calma, continuemos. E como faz tempo que eu não falo com outras pessoas além das que foram citadas, quando eu falo com os outros (que acontece muito raramente, pelo que eu me lembre aconteceu no máximo 5 vezes) parece que não é a minha voz que saí de mim é muito estranho, e também a minha mente fica em branco e eu não consigo pensar em nada para falar e eu falo mecanicamente e não consigo regular o volume da minha voz que sempre fica ou baixo demais ou levemente alto, eu realmente não sei o que acontece comigo. Mas se um dia por exemplo eu tivesse um namorado, eu falaria normalmente com ele do mesmo modo que eu falo com os meu pais. Por agora esse assunto se encerra por aqui. Minha aparência e personalidade Eu tenho a pele levemente bronzeada do sol, porque fico a maior parte do tempo dentro de casa, mas de vez em quando eu vou para o trabalho da minha mãe e acabo pegando sol e também na escola. Meu olhos são verdes. Meu cabelo é uma bagunça de cores, porque eu nasci com o cabelo loiro claro, e agora só as pontas estão dessa cor, porque ele é castanho escuro na raiz e também a minha franja e as sobrancelhas são da mesma cor, na metade do cabelo ele é uma mistura de castanho, castanho claro e loiro escuro e as pontas são loiro claro (meu cabelo é idêntico ao Mathilde de Eldarya, parece que eles se inspiraram no meu cabelo porque é igual, o comprimento, a altura da franja, a ondulação e as cores. As cores é só misturar todos os castanhos e loiros que é o meu cabelo). Eu tenho mais ou menos 1,65 de altura e 45 de peso. A minha personalidade, bem, é confusa, até mesmo para mim. Todos acham que eu sou tímida, sensível, calma, inteligente, mas na verdade isso é uma gota no meio do oceano. Eu concordo que sou tímida, mas na verdade, quando eu me acostumo com as pessoas que estão ao meu redor eu consigo me soltar mais. Sensível eu não concordo muito, porque a maioria das vezes eu estou séria e a última vez que eu chorei em público foi porque estava passando um filme muito triste sobre cachorro e quando eu vejo filmes assim eu nunca me aguento, mas sempre que eu choro apenas ficam escorrendo lágrimas pelo meu rosto, mais nada. Calma e inteligente eu também concordo. Mas eu me descreveria: tímida, séria, tranquila, inteligente, paciente, honesta, gentil, carinhosa, confiável, leal, misteriosa, cuidadosa, curiosa, educada, fofa, forte, madura, observadora, organizada, responsável, sincera, ansiosa, antissocial, arrogante, chata, levemente ciumenta e possessiva, cruel, egoísta, estressada, fria, indecisa, preguiçosa, rancorosa, sarcástica, sedentária, teimosa, entre outras coisas. E na TPM fica ainda pior. Eu avisei que era uma confusão. Curiosidades * Eu amo ler, inclusive estou escrevendo um livro, onde Rosalinda que é a personagem principal é a personificação da Morte e da Vida, se quiser me dar dicas de escrita ou saber mais sobre o livro me peça amizade em Eldarya e lá a gente conversa sobre ^^ * Eu sou PÉSSIMA em educação física, só para ter ideia, se uma bola vem na minha direção eu só fico olhando para a bola e não faço nada, mas eu estou começando a melhorar um pouco, pelo menos agora eu pego a bola, mas mesmo assim eu sou péssima. * Este ano os dois guris que eu gosto estão na mesma sala que eu, ou seja, estou fodida. Porque para quem eu olho? Qual eu fico tentando conquistar? Foda-se vou fazer isso com os dois. Agora fodeu de vez, um senta do meu lado e o outro na frente da minha amiga que senta na minha frente, e para piorar os dois se tornaram amigos. * O meu sonho é ser rica e ter uma mansão só minha, e finalmente eu vou poder fazer tudo o que eu quiser. * Eu não tenho nojo de sangue ou feridas, as vezes eu até pego o xampu do meu pai (que é cor de sangue) e fico brincando de passar de uma mão para a outra, vendo o xampu escorrer. * Eu gosto de facas, se pudesse teria uma coleção inteira. Estou começando a achar que eu sou levemente psicopata por causa disso e do que eu citei acima, mas não se preocupe eu não mataria ninguém, a menos que essa pessoa tente matar ou ferir alguém que eu amo ou eu mesma. * Eu amo gatos pretos, inclusive tenho duas. * Nos jogos com paqueras eu geralmente me apaixono pelos de cabelo branco. * Eu gosto de homens e mulheres, mas geralmente prefiro homens. * Eu amo cabelo branco, se pudesse teria na vida real, mas por enquanto só nos jogos mesmo. * Minha cor favorita é preto. * Uma das únicas coisas que me fazem chorar são filmes tristes de animais. * Eu não bebo refrigerante e álcool. * Não estranhe se eu te elogiar por nada, está bem lindo(a)? Meus canais de jogos com paqueras favoritos * MusaKawaii M.K- sempre que eu assisto ela eu fico rindo o tempo todo, se quiser rir assista o canal dela. * For Candys- ela não fala nos vídeos, mas a quantidade de vídeos que ela faz compensa. * Anna otomeplay- essa mulher tem a voz de um anjo! Se eu pudesse ouvia essa voz o dia inteiro, ou talvez eu estou apaixonada por essa voz mesmo sem saber como é a dona. Meus livros favoritos * Corte de Espinhos e Rosas- eu só vou citar o primeiro livro, mas eu amo a série inteira, e olha que a série nem acabou ainda. * A Duquesa Rebelde- faz um tempo que eu li esse livro, mas pelo que eu me lembre eu gostei dele. * A Garota da Capa Vermelha- eu gostei porque ninguém sabe quem é o lobo, então a gente tem que ficar fazendo teorias de quem é, e no final nós nos surpreendemos muito ao saber quem é, pelo menos eu me surpreendi. Pena que eu não acho o filme de graça em lugar nenhum. * A Menina que Roubava Livros- depois de ler muitos livros esse é o primeiro livro que me fez chorar, e realmente ele é muito bom. Só falta assistir o filme, que provavelmente eu também vou chorar. * A Sereia- eu li esse livro dois anos atrás, mas eu gostei porque me identifiquei um pouco com a personagem principal, que também não fala. = Livros que pretendo ler: * A Seleção * Trono de Vidro * A Mediadora * A Rainha Vermelha * A Hospedeira * Neve e Cinzas * A Rosa Mais Bela * A Queda dos Reinos * A Garota do Calendário * Crônicas Lunares * Caçadora de Trevas Se quiser me recomendar algum livro eu aceito :) Meus Jogos Favoritos * Bendy and the Ink Machine- um jogo de terror, onde eu me apaixonei pelo Bendy, sim eu sou doida. * Heir of Love- um jogo de paqueras onde eu pegaria todo mundo já que o jogo dá essa opção, estou acompanhando no canal For Candys, mas eu te aviso uma coisa, como o jogo tem 100 ou mais capítulos e eu ainda estou assistindo o 32 (que foi o último a ser postado), eu por enquanto gosto do Jimmy, e odeio o Seven, mas não confio em ninguém. Se não entendeu, assista os capítulos e leia os comentários para entender melhor a história. E só para te deixar mais curioso(a), no final do episódio 32 eu tive que morder uma almofada para não gritar de raiva, se quiser saber o motivo, assista no canal For Candys. Agora assisti o episódio 41, e odeio todo mundo. Eu quero que esses dois vão a merda! O último episódio que eu assisti foi o 56 e agora eu tenho certeza que apenas o Lee presta, pena que ele não é paquera. * Twilight Lovers- um jogo que os paqueras são vampiros e a protagonista é o fogo no rabo em pessoa. Também estou acompanhando no canal da For Candys, ela já está quase no final, neste jogo ela também está pegando todos, eu gosto dos três, mas o Sebastian é um gostoso da porra, pena que não é paquera. * Twilight School- os paqueras são um vampiro, um lobisomem e um zumbi. Mais uma vez estou acompanhando no canal For Candys, e tô apaixonada nesse lobisomem. * Cinderella Phenomenon- acompanhei essa série maravilhosa no canal da Anna otomeplay, e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu estou completamente apaixonada por um personagem de um jogo, Fritz, se Fritz existisse na vida real eu ia ter um treco. Mesmo se a rota dele foi a mais triste de todas, e eu chorei, eu ainda amo ele. Spoiler: eu ficaria com ele e com o Varg porque eu amo os dois, mas infelizmente isso é impossível. * BloodMoon- a história é boa, estou acompanhando no canal da Anna otomeplay, mas eles demoram muito tempo para lançarem os capítulos. * Locked Heart- estou apaixonada por todos, novamente estou acompanhando no canal da Anna otomeplay, eu só assisti a primeira parte e já amei o jogo. Eu joguei esse jogo e tenho que admitir que eu amei os três, mas o meu preferido é o Royal, deve ser porque ele me lembra do Varg de Cinderella Phenomenon. * Life is Strange- recomendo assistir no canal do Alanzoka, e eu chorei no final, porque a gente vai acompanhando os personagens e convivendo com eles, e no final acaba chorando. Também recomendo assistir Life is Strange 2 que ainda estão lançando os capítulos e demora um pouco para lançarem, mas vale a pena a espera. * Loyalty for Love- não sei qual dos três eu prefiro, mas só sei que no episódio 5 eu quase infartei, porque puta que pariu, o delícia! Não sei qual é melhor a comida ou... Vocês vão saber quando assistirem ou jogarem. (For Candys) * My Sweet Shifter- até que a história é legal, te amo Leo, e desde que os outros inclusive o Leo não matem a nossa personagem, eu amo todos. (For Candys) * 12 Sings of Love- eu ainda vou ter um infarto de tanta curiosidade, porque elas postam uma ou duas vezes por semana, daí eu fico a semana inteira imaginando o que vai acontecer no próximo. E além disso eu estou muito animada porque o personagem que a gente joga é um Yaoi, ou seja, um homem que gosta de outros homens, e eu quero muito saber o que vai acontecer. (For Candys) * Psychedelica of the Black Butterfly- eu estou amando a história, além dos personagens terem vozes tem a narração da minha anja que é a Anna otomeplay, vão no canal dela que vocês vão saber que é verdade. E neste jogo eu me apaixonei pelo homem vestido de raposa que só apareceu uma vez até agora e eu nem sei o rosto dele, minha vida é assim, eu me apaixono por desconhecidos. * Lost Star- até agora só saiu a demo, mas estou citando aqui para vocês darem uma força pro jogo e quem quiser acompanhe o desenvolvimento dele pelo Facebook. Se quiser me recomendar algum jogo, eu aceito. E se você chegou até aqui e quiser conversar sobre algum livro ou jogo, pode falar ^^